Noblesse Oblige
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Meet Juiz Dukes, Fred's sister. When the feral brothers meet the pair they are easily confused about the small woman on the large man's shoulders and she continues to keep the surprises coming as they get to know her. Better than it sounds.


Stryker walked into a meeting room that was occupied by six people. The first, an Asian man with a specialty in guns, dubbed Agent Zero. The second a dark-skinned man with the power to teleport, named John Wraith. The third was a male who as smaller than the others with some kind of electronic device, his name was Chris Bradley. The fourth person was a man named Wade Wilson and he used his expertise with swords. The last two were rather alike since they were brother and sister, Fred and Juiz (pronounced Jew-e-s) Dukes, Fred possessed the ability to manipulate his body mass while Juiz was able to bend and contort her bones, and therefore her body, in any way along with being able to use her bones as weapons. William Stryker was the leader of this team of mutants, Team X.

"I'm glad to see you all received the message to meet," Stryker said as he plastered on a business smile and walked to the end of the table the team was gathered around.

"How can we miss it? It came over the loud speaker and there is one in every room" Juiz commented dryly as she climbed onto her brother's shoulders, Fred placing a hand on her leg to make sure she didn't fall once she had made herself comfortable.

"Juiz, your comments are always appreciated but right now I would like to introduce you all to our latest recruitments. Gentlemen, you can come in now."

As soon as Stryker finished speaking the door opened once again and two men entered the room. "Men, Juiz, meet James Logan and Victor Creed; they will be a part of the team from now on."

"Don't we already have enough men running around here? I'm serious Stryker; the testosterone levels are reaching the ridiculous in this place." Juiz sighed as she seemed to fall sideways over her brother's head and remained in that position.

"I understand how you feel Juiz but I'm afraid I haven't found any other females that have reached the level needed for this team," Stryker explained in a very diplomatic way so he didn't upset the lone female who had a nasty temper when baited.

Juiz sighed, "fine," she tapped Fred with her foot and he flipped her legs backwards over his shoulder, sending her falling toward the ground where she landed in a crouched position. "I'm going to find something to eat, you coming bubba?" she asked as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder, Logan and Victor noticing the word 'Dukes' scrawled across the inside of her wrist.

"Juiz, I did not excuse you from this meeting" Stryker's light tone was gone as he watched her come to a stop in front of the door.

"And what else do you need to take up my day with besides the pointless things you've already told us?" she asked without turning to face him.

Stryker looked at Fred and the large man sighed before walking to his sister, "Juiz, just stay, I promise I'll find you something entertaining later." Juiz looked at her brother for a minute before she rolled her eyes and jumped back onto his shoulders, this time one leg on each side of his head, slightly falling back so she could rest on her brother's head. "Fine, I'm still here, now finish what you wanted to say before I die of boredom."

Stryker rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell them about their latest mission to retrieve a stolen piece of machinery from a man who had stolen it from a highly secure lab and then retreated to a fortified building in Peru. "Alright team, you have twenty minutes to gather your gear and get on the plane. Oh and Juiz, please do not wear what you decided to last time, you distracted Wade the entire time and he couldn't do his job correctly."

Juiz smirked, giggling slightly, "It's not my fault he can't keep his eyes to himself and his thoughts out of the gutter." Stryker gave her a look that told her if she disobeyed the consequences would not be pleasant and she threw her arms up in exasperation, "fine! I won't wear something that distracts Wade. Come on bubba, I need to go find a new outfit now."

Fred laughed and he walked with her out of the room, Juiz bending backward so she didn't hit the doorframe. Logan and Victor turned to Stryker, both with raised eyebrows.

"That is Juiz; she always acts like she is bored out of her mind and is rarely seen without her brother Fred. Unfortunately even though I might threaten her she knows she is useful on the team so she acts like that." Stryker explained before turning to Zero, "set them up with standard equipment." Zero nodded and left the room with the brothers following.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later everyone was on the plane except Juiz. "Fred, where is your sister?" Stryker asked right before the afore mentioned person entered the plane wearing what looked like a short blue kimono type dress and black flats. Her long strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a rather intricate bun revealing a purple lily on the right side of her neck and the only thing even resembled a weapon on her person was a couple white knives strapped to her thigh.<p>

Stryker saw her choice in attire and sighed, "I suppose that is slightly better than last time, just take your seat Juiz so we can go."

The woman nodded and slightly skipped over to the empty seat next to her brother, the two of them sharing a smile as the plane lifted off the ground.

After a few hours in the air where Logan proceeded to spend the entire time trying not to get sick and everyone ended up having a laugh at his expense the plane finally landed. The team exited and quickly headed toward the large building not far from the landing strip. Standing just inside the tree line they observed the security of the building, "Zero, I want you to take out the immediate threats then Fred will get Juiz past the secondary force while Wade, Victor, and Logan take them out. Inside the inner wall is unguarded but there is a bunker which is where our target is along with the stolen machinery. The bunker is only accessible through a small exhaust vent, too small for a normal human to get through, Juiz that is your job, get in there and secure the objective." Stryker explained and everyone nodded.

Zero quickly loaded his guns then started walking forward as Juiz slipped off her kimono revealing a black tube top and short black shorts and took off her shoes before positioning herself so she was hanging onto Fred's shoulders but she was facing behind him, her legs crouched and feet pressed securely against his back. Logan and Victor watched this whole process wondering what she was doing and how she was supposed to get through a vent that no one was supposed to be able to fit through.

"Alright men, let's go" Stryker ordered as he noticed Zero was done taking care of the first round of men. The rest of the team, except Bradley, ran forward, past the bodies of the men Zero killed and toward the second wave of men that had appeared. Wade pulled out his swords, Victor and Logan each extended their claws, and Fred just hit anyone that came near him. A few times some of the soldiers thought they were being smart and tried coming up behind Fred but they didn't notice the small woman on his back who quickly flipped around and kicked them, a sharpened bone extending through where her feet made contact with them and killing them.

They quickly reached the bunker, most of the soldiers dead, and Juiz stood up on her brother's shoulders to reach the vent that was above their heads. "I wouldn't watch this if you're easily grossed out" Wade commented to which he received the middle finger from Juiz right before she did some kind of twisting move, her body growing thinner, and disappeared into the vent.

"What did she just do?" Logan asked as he and his brother stood there slightly stunned.

"Juiz can contort and manipulate her bones and body structure to be able to fit into small spaces" Stryker explained as he and Bradley finally joined them.

"That's pretty useful" Victor commented before they saw an almost invisible hatch open and Juiz stepped out, "objective is secure sir."

Stryker nodded, "very good, go check the other bunker and make sure there is no one waiting."

Juiz bowed slightly, "noblesse oblige" was her reply before she ran off.

"What did she just say?" Logan asked confused.

"Noblesse oblige, it means nobility obliges, it's partially her way of disrespecting me" Stryker commented dryly as he walked into the bunker, Fred smirking behind him.

"she partially says it for that reason, the other reason is because a Frenchman we met a long time ago taught it to her, he taught her that one who is able to help should help others which is pretty much what it means." Fred explained as he waited for his sister to return.

Juiz returned quickly and the others noticed a spatter of blood across her front. "What happened?" Fred asked, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine bubba, just some soldiers trying to hide out in the other bunker and one of them had the audacity to get their blood on me" she said as she wiped some of the blood off her cheek. Wade put an arm over her shoulder, "you do know that you dealt the blow that caused them to bleed on you right?"

"Yes but it is still their fault that there is now blood all over my favorite tattoo." Fred handed her a rag and she started wiping the crimson goo off her stomach where she revealed a series of swirling lines and dots all twisted around and covering almost her entire left side. But hidden in among all those lines and dots there was the word 'Beloved' and it was over this word that she took the most care removing the blood and grime. Chris saw her eyes soften and a slight smile appear on her face as she cleaned it and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Juiz looked up at him and smiled, "I'm alright Chris, nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my new story Noblesse Oblige, tell me what you think and remember to keep sending me thoughts and ideas for any and all of my stories, they are always appreciated!<strong>

**~NightStalker**


End file.
